


A Welcome Distraction

by imaginationrunsfree



Series: An Earp and a Holliday [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Doc can't help but fill her needs, Doc is a Babe, F/M, Love eyeballs, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wynonna is a MILF, Wynonna needs a distraction, scary demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: “It hates me Doc, so much.”“I am here my love, I got you.”Inspired by Season 4, but nothing too spoilery. Wynonna can't shake the the feeling of the Reaper. She doesn't want to be alone. Doc is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: An Earp and a Holliday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for all us WynDoc shippers that are getting frustrated with all the interruptions this season. Let them make more beautiful babies please.

_“It hates me Doc, so much.”_

_“I am here my love, I got you.”_

Charlene’s headlights bounced off the dirty snow, highlighting the drive up to the Homestead. Wynonna sat silently next to him, left knee bouncing in agitation, fingers fumbling in her lap under the oversized sleeves of her BBD coat. The cowboy did his best to keep his eyes on the road ahead, but he was worried. He had never seen Wynonna so scared before. They had taken down dozens of Revenants, all manor of demons, even Bulshar himself, and never had the Earp heir shaken so. Something about this one mysterious invisible monster had hit her at her core. 

Doc pulled in next to the barn and cut the engine. They sat there for a moment as the engine ticked and the icy February air settled around them. “I’ll see you in mhm?” Wynonna didn’t seem to register the comment until her door was open and he was there, blue eyes looking at her in that way of his. Their blue so piercing, so fierce, yet somehow so full of emotion. Like the man himself, their exterior was cool, collected; but their depths held the heart of a much more sentimental and loyal man he’d ever really admit. 

She took his offered arm and exited the car, snuggling herself in close. The leather of his black coat crackled in the night air and she could smell the familiar scent of whisky and cigarellos on his skin. It calmed her a little, reminded her of happier times. Of morning strolls in the woods over coffee, of tumbles in the hay. 

She watched him from her bed as his nimble hands sparked fire in the black iron stove in the corner, turning the dusty gloom of the barn instantly into a welcoming glow. He brushed his palms off on his jeans and turned towards her, a mix of concern and empathy still creasing his eyes. 

She attempted to smile at him in thanks but it was weak, barely lasting on her features. He sighed, pulling her up off the worn striped mattress. “Come love, let’s get you ready for bed.” 

She let him work, his hands gently maneuvering her out of her coat and boots. At her indication, he pulled the sleeves as she removed her heavy knitted sweater and gave her space as she plucked her now soaking BBD issued pants off. She shivered slightly, left now only in her panties and a tank top.

His eyes couldn’t help but take her body in appreciatively, but he kept his hands to himself. Clearing his throat, he tipped his hat to her. “Well I best be heading now that you are safe. We will need to speak to Waverly and the others in the morning about this, but for now, goodnight Wynonna.” 

He made it to the door before she called for him. “Doc? Stay. Please. I...I don’t want to be alone tonight.” 

This was their thing. Their routine. Killing, drinking, fighting, fucking. Few words passed between them that weren’t about the team, the hunt or an innuendo. She called him into her bed when she was lonely, angry, sad or just plain horny. The reason didn’t really matter to him if he was honest. From the day he had met her he had sworn to protect her, to be there when she needed him. That bond had only grown with the birth of their daughter, Alice. While they hadn’t improved much when it came to actually talking about their feelings, their bodies had never failed them. Their embrace, be it heated and frenzied or slow and passionate, conveyed it all. 

He shrugged off his coat and boots, placing them with hers on the stool next to the bed. His hat found a stray nail in the gnarled wood near the bed. Curled up in the blankets, Wynonna gestured for his pants and shirt to follow suit. Smirking, he unclasped his gun belt and watched the glint in her eye sparkle as the cowboy followed her command. 

Wynonna slid over as best she could on the single mattress, lifting the edge of the blankets for him as he slid in beside her. Her body molded to his immediately, her leg entwining with his, her arm thrown over his belly and her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He cradled her gently, his hand tangling her thick, brunette curls. She sighed contentedly as he pressed a kiss against her forehead, her breathing already evening out. He held her as she began to drift….

_Her blood curdled at the sound of the unnatural scream. The creature, demon, whatever it was, lumbered towards her, its chain clanged as it dragged. She lay there in the freezing snow, paralyzed by fear. It’s gaunt face stared at her, its sunken eyes and blue tinged skin resembling a corpse pulled fresh from a winter’s lake. Another ungodly scream erupted from its fanged mouth as she felt tears stream down her face._

_She willed herself to move, a leg, an arm, something, but it was no use. Terror and hatred like she had never known crashed over her in waves, as the creature drew ever nearer. Her eyes focused on the red C shaped brand on the creature’s forehead, something about it tickling at the back of her mind as she continued to struggle._

_The creature’s head reared back and bared its fangs as once more it screeched, its thick, clubbed fingers rising up towards her. She felt its’ claws scratch her skin as its closed in on her, saliva dripping as its hot breath hit her face. She trembled, waiting for the inevitable strike. As it’s jaw unhinged and its claws drew up she screamed._

She bolted up in bed, chest heaving from exertion, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. Doc was immediately next to her, hand coming up to hold her head and brush the tears from her face. “Shhh, I’m here darlin’. It’s okay. It was just a dream.” 

She collapsed into him, clutching at his undershirt, letting the rise and fall of his chest guide her breathing back to normal. He held her close, rocking her gently, pressing the scruff of his chin against her forehead. “It came back for me Doc. It came back and this time, you weren’t there to save me. I had no Peacemaker, nothing. All I could do was lay there as it... it..”

“Shh love. I am here now. You have me.” 

“All I can see is it’s face. Those eyes, it’s skin, those teeth…” her whole body shivered as she tried to shut her mind off and kill the images in her brain. He soothed her once more but it wasn’t enough. She needed that face out of her mind, the chill of terror out of her bones. She needed a distraction. 

“Doc.” He pulled back to look into her eyes. Her eyes met his briefly before she smashed their lips together, kissing him hard and fast. He groaned as her tongue slid along the entrance to his mouth. He opened for her, their hot breaths mingling as she pulled herself into his lap. Their lips danced a beautiful ballet, full of gasps and jumps and tight turns. His hands began to drift on their own volition, resting over her plump ass cheeks and pulling her tighter. Wynonna gave a teasing wriggle of her hips in response and schooled the tip of her tongue into brushing a fanged incisor, sending waves of pleasure down through his spine. It was delicious in all the right places, but he had to stop for a second, to breathe. 

He looked at her, pale eyes searching her face, checking that this was truly what she wanted, what she needed. 

“I need to forget Doc. I need to feel _good_.” This, he could do. This was something they were good at. Amazing even. 

Obediently, Doc restarted their ignition. His right hand grasped her well-muscled thigh and pulled, while the other made its way tantalizingly up her belly and around her back, separating her shirt from her skin. Their noses brushed as she gasped into him, lips achingly close to his. She could feel the soft bristles of his mustache tickle her as she undulated into him once more. 

Her breath spurred him on further, his right now joining his left beneath her shirt, travelling around the front to take both her breasts in his hands. She revelled at the feel of his calloused hands brushing roughly against her smooth skin, her nipples already aching for his touch as he kneaded gently. Needing desperately to hold on to something, her own hands travelled south, under the elastic of his boxers and around his pert cheeks, finding handfuls of her own. She squeezed him roughly, continuing to find the friction between them she so desperately needed. 

He growled, thumbs swiping roughly across her nipples, making her arch into his touch. He took advantage of the new real estate available and latched onto her neck. He bit and sucked with a ferocity only matched by the gentleness of his tongue and lips that soothed the spot after. He was marking her, leaving her a reminder of just how good together they were. 

Growing impatient with the heat pooling between her thighs, Wynonna decided to speed things up a little. Removing her hands from his ass she roughly pushed him away and back down onto the bed, his lips leaving her neck with a luried pop. He looked at her in surprise at first, only to then switch to an expression of understanding. His eyes danced in the firelight as he watched her undress. She took her time removing her top, being sure to reveal her assets in just a way to highlight their wonders. Though not a heavy chested woman, she knew how to work with what she had. She tossed the top over the side of the bed along with her bra and flounced her gorgeous curls, smiling saucily down at him. His lips smirked back under his mustache, a twinkle of mischief winking at her. 

When she made no further movements to undress, he allowed his palms to skim back up her thighs and over her hip bones. His fingers brushed the delicate lace of her panties, hooking into the top and attempting to drag them down. Seated as she was, full removal required her utmost participation. Luckily for him, she agreed, biting her lip and lifting her ass just so, her tits arching tantalizingly close to his face. When they hit her knees he turned the tables, pressing her back into the mattress, kissing his way down her long legs as the garment was removed. 

Now naked before him and wanting beneath him, John Henry Holliday took his time. It had been too long since their last coupling. Not that they hadn’t tried mind you, but timing had not been on their side as of late. His gaze never left hers as he made quick work of his own shirt, leaving his defined chest bare. He looked at her in a way that made Wynonna shiver, and not just from the cold. There was far too much history between them now for this to be just a meaningless fuck. That ship had sailed with the helicopter that had carried their baby away to safety. No, this may have started as a simple distraction, but it was impossible for it to stay that way when he looked at her like that. 

Feeling a rush of complicated emotion overcome her, Wynonna did as she did best, pulling him down to crash their lips together once more. She poured her love and want and need into that kiss and he took it all, giving it right back in equal measure. The rightness of it all was overwhelming. Despite it all she had never given up on him, had always wanted him, even when he pissed her off to the point of furry. They were a mess both separately and collectively, but they _worked_. Wynonna felt tears beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away rapidly, her eyelashes brushing his skin like butterfly wings. Now was not the time. 

His hand came up to tangle in her hair as he pulled away, gently this time. His other came to rest between her thighs, deft fingers sliding between her folds, spreading her wetness to where it was needed most. He started up a steady rhythm, circling her clit like she liked it, earning himself little gasps and moans between kisses. Her hips canted off the bed when he plunged two fingers into her, her fingers gripping into the hair at the nape of his neck painfully. His thumb kept up their original pace as his fingers did wonderful things inside her. She tried to keep his lips attached to hers but found herself breathless from the effort, so she settled instead for the press of his stubbled cheek against her own as he worked, pressing in and out again and again. Her black painted nails were short and chipped but they still managed to scratch their way down his back when he added a third finger and quickened his thumb’s pace. She could feel her orgasm coming like a runaway train barreling down the tracks and she chased it, riding his fingers like the whores he once employed, desperate for that release. With a flick of his thumb and tweak of her nipple, she came, gasping and shuddering against his shoulder. He held her there, enjoying the way her walls fluttered around his hand and the way she held him close. 

With a kiss to her collarbone he withdrew, her sex making squelching noises she couldn’t care to be embarrassed by. Knowing she wasn’t a fan of tasting herself, he chose instead to use his Wynonna slicked fingers for his pleasure. Pulling his cock from between the folds of his shorts, he spread her juices across the head, mixing it with the pre-cum already dripping. Coming out of her haze to such a sight did things to Wynonna she couldn’t explain and didn’t need to, if the twitch of his cock under her gaze was any indication. 

Hungry for more, she reached into the nightstand for their stash of condoms, pressing one into his chest so her own hands could make quick work of his boxers. He stood up off the bed briefly, letting the worn fabric fall to his ankles, watching her lick her lips as he rolled the thin latex down and over his sex. She rewarded him with a hearty pump of his member and a gentle roll of his balls. He groaned when she kissed the tip of him, sucking the head into an open mouth kiss before retreating. Her hand had remained grasped around him as a knowing grin spread across her face, widening into a smile when he peeked down to see why she had stopped. 

“I have other plans for you Cowboy.” she teased. 

Doc hummed. “Plans in which I am happy to oblige ma’am.” he drawled, in that sickenly sweet Georgia accent of his. 

Pulling him close, she directed him to lay down, head at the foot of the bed, legs on either side of her. He placed his arms up behind his head, like a sunbather without a care world, cock standing proudly in wait for her direction. Her fingers dusted down the fine hair around his navel, and she pressed kisses along his ribs, the tips of her hair tickling his skin. She rearranged herself so that her thighs now wrapped around his, her sex gliding wetley along the underside of his cock. He hummed softly as she brushed his nipples with her thumbs, looking for purchase in his shoulders. She slid herself along him once, twice, three times before finding the grip she was looking for. Maneuvering herself just so, she wiggled the tip of him against her folds and pressed, taking him shallowly, stretching herself. Always happy to help, Doc grasp himself and readjusted, allowing him to sink down to the hilt within her. They both groaned softly at the feeling of them joined once more. 

Wynonna leaned down to kiss him, allowing the heavy feeling of him to settle within her, stretching her just so. John Henry Holliday knew how to satisfy a woman in bed so well that it would have made little difference if he had been born small. Fortunately for them both, this was not the case. Slowly, she began to ride him, hips moving up and down, back and forth, finding that perfect rhythm. He did little to intervene, allowing himself to watch the show instead, a satisfied smile stretching his lips. She bounced and swayed, pushing herself up into a seated position,using her stray hand to pinch and roll the nipple of her left breast. It was glorious, the feeling of his cock inside her, the pleasurable tingles of electricity racing down her belly with every flick of her finger. She picked up the pace, feeling that familiar feeling building once more. 

As if on cue, Doc rose up to meet her, hips thrusting in time with hers and fingers coming to worship her bundle of nerves once more. “Fuck... _Doc.”_ she groaned, the stimulation almost too much for her. She chased that feeling, their hips moving impossibly fast, their movements sloppy but hitting in all the right places. He leaned over and took the other nipple between his teeth and she shattered, crying out as she came. He slowed, but kept thrusting as she worked her way through it, walls clamping around him. 

Doc gently placed her back onto the mattress, her eyelids still fluttering from the endorphins overwhelming her brain. He braced himself with an arm beside her head and pulled one of her legs up and around his hip, letting her foot find a natural hold above his buttocks. With a kiss to her jaw he began to move, in search now of his own release. The angle of his thrusts and the insistent press of hips brought her to, suddenly very aware of just how hard he still was inside her. She relished in the way he filled her and gasped when his pelvic bone brushed hers in just the right way. The man had coaxed two orgasms from her already and if he kept this up he was likely to get a third by the time he hit his finale. 

She gazed at him lovingly, stroking his jaw with her thumbs as he continued to pump in and out of her. Her attention drew his gaze to hers and softened, seeing her expression. He pressed a kiss into her palm and picked up the pace, knowing how such affection from the woman he cared so deeply for affected him. She brushed back his long hair giving her an unobstructed view to the lines that etched across his skin. He was beautiful; a perfect, rugged specimen of a man rarely seen nowadays. The scruff on his chin prickly beneath her nails and the creases next to his eyes telling the story of a lifetime of worry and laughter. 

She wrapped her other leg around him, cradling him now in her embrace as he slammed into her with all his might. It hurt, but in a satisfying way, his pelvis granting her clit the friction she needed. She felt the coil tighten in her belly as she egged him on, running her nails down his back and gripping into his ass in a desperate attempt to get him closer, deeper than he already was. She watched as his mustache twitched and eyes screwed shut, bracing for the storm to come. Her lips brushed against his ear, her hips matching his, thrust for thrust. “Come on Doc, almost there.” she whispered. With a roar he shuddered, spilling himself into the condom as she twitched and fluttered along with him. She worked him through it, selfishly riding him a few more times until her third and final orgasm overtook her, her insides milking him of whatever he had left. 

He collapsed on top of her, rolling a little to the side so she could breathe, their skin sticky with sweat from their lovemaking. They stayed like that as they came down, air slowly returning and blood coming back up into their brains. He pressed a kiss into her collarbone, mustache tickling her skin. She groaned, and pushed him off playfully, rolling him away and onto his back as best she could on such a small mattress. He responded with a chuckle, grasping the hand closest to him and bringing it up to his lips instead. Her nose wrinkled in protest at such affection, but he knew it was all for show. Part of their act together. 

Sighing, he rolled away and off the mattress, quickly removing, knotting and disposing of the condom in the nearby trash can. She took the opportunity to chug some water from the glass on the nightstand and then offered him the rest upon his return. He took it gratefully, relishing the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. Wynonna watched as a drop caught on the edge of his mouth and then fell, gliding down his neck and onto his well muscled chest. She felt the familiar call of lust low in her belly once more and she slid her thighs together in anticipation. The well satisfied ache that greeted her between her legs reminded her not to be too greedy so she settled for a cuddle instead. Resuming her position from earlier in the night, she draped herself over him, her head coming to rest just so in the crook of his neck. He hummed in delight and pulled her close, tugging the old blankets that adorned the bed up and around them. He did not care that the beginning streaks of dawn light were filtering through the cracks in the barn slats. Moments like this with Wynonna were far fewer than he would like and he wasn’t going to waste them with logic and reason. 

He closed his eyes and listened as her breathing evened out once more. The worry he had felt for her started to trickle back along the edges of his mind but he pushed it away for now. She was here now, safe in his arms. Nothing else much mattered. 


End file.
